Katawa Shoujo Daigaku
by AnimeKing40
Summary: Takes place after After Katawa Shoujo: Emi. Hisao starts his new college life while still on vacation. What sort of people will he meet and befriend? What sort of enemies will he make? And will he run into Kenji? Not if Hisao sees him first.
1. Setting Goals

Ah, college. The years in your life where you chose what to study and major in. Full of tests, parties, friendships, relationships and more. It truly is a hectic lifestyle that many people dream of experiencing.

The thought, _Where did my summer go?_, ran through my head.

But no matter how you sugarcoat it, school is school. You need to wake up earlier than any sane person would, and you end up working into the late hours of the night as you study or do your homework. You want to place something enjoyable in there, something you can use to relax. Some people join clubs, others just hang out with friends or play games. But then again, this isn't a normal school.

I spent most of my high school life going to a normal high school, but one day I received a heart attack and after that incident I found out I had a weak heart. It was strange since I never noticed it before, but it's both a blessing and a curse. Sure, I have a chance of dying if I overexert myself but that isn't what matters. When I went to Yamaku, the school for "disabled" kids, as some say, I made some real friends. I even got a girlfriend.

So now, after graduating Yamaku I decided to go to college. Luckily most of my friends went with me to the same college, which is similar to Yamaku in many ways but also different. Of course it has to be similar, because of kids that are afraid of change. But there are also some students, like my friend Lily, that can't see and because of that a familiar setting is definitely for the best.

Before our college life began, we made some...changes to our new room. I brought a big TV and a nice sofa in. Old and new game systems were plugged in, and games, movies, and anime were organized separately. Rin continued to add detail to the "murals" that coated the walls. From adding new scenes and colors, to fixing small details. It was like walking into an art exhibit, one that left you breathless and amazed instead of that feeling of boredom when someone drags you into the museum. No, its the feeling when you see something truly amazing and wonder "Who made this?" or "How can someone think of this?"

It would surprise you if you walked in and were greeted by the paintings but you would be even more shocked to find that Rin is a very quiet and a...Rin-type of girl. Yeah, she's strange but is a great friend. She also happens to be the best friend of my girlfriend, Emi.

Emi had gotten into an accident when she was small-I mean a kid, since she's still small-and ended up losing both her legs. Lots of things happened, but in the end she warmed up to me and we managed to continue our relationship. She is also the reason my heart is so strong -and at times weak- thanks to the "training" I do every morning. It's basically me running multiply laps around a track field, but it's good exercise so I'm not complaining...much.

Life really changed for me when I received that heart attack. Back then if you would have asked me if it was for better or worse, I would have definitely said worse. But now I would say better. The memories and friends I made are precious to me and I wouldn't trade them for anything, even a healthy body.

The new school was weird when I transferred there received the attack but I got used to it eventually. The same thing will happen for college.

_Sleepless nights, here I come..._

On second thought...give me my high school life back!

* * *

The light shone through the window and hit me square in the eyes, causing me to flinch and wake up from the blessing called sleep. I put up my hand to cover my eyes slightly and opened them slowly.

We had gotten blinds for the windows but I didn't get to set them up yet. Both Emi and Rin had blinds installed -by me- in their rooms already. There were only two bed rooms - naturally, since it was designed for two people- that were occupied by Rin and Emi. That left me with the couch, since I couldn't risk the staff seeing me and Emi together in the same bed. It wasn't so bad since the couch was big and you could expand it to make a bed. Being able to watch TV or play games into the night was really convenient too, so that's a plus.

The only minus was the sun.

Rin was using the small step ladder so I had to wait for her to finish...who knows when that would be. Knowing her personality she would think for a few days before starting to paint. Rin was surprisingly stubborn and wouldn't let me have the ladder, leaving me to wake up early in the mornings.

The reason I got to sleep in - a true gift and blessing from the heavens - was simply because we couldn't use the track field, which bummed Emi out. It seems that it could only be used by students, which we weren't yet. I still exercised but by my own accord. I decided to go to the schools gym and run using the treadmills and lift some weights. I realized I needed to be strong as well as fast, so I started balancing my routine slightly. That is, until we could use the track field since then Emi would be in charge of my mornings like usual.

_How I'm going to envy Rin..._ the sad thought ran through my head.

We still had a few weeks until school started...about a month or two. I think.

Didn't I come here early?

Oh well, I'll be told eventually. I'm not one to remember when school starts, or worry about thoughts like that. Emi is in the same boat and Rin is...well, Rin is Rin.

College starting will be a new chapter of my -slightly- eventful life. Hopefully I won die tragically by the end of it. I also hope I don't see the crazed boy Kenji.

I sat up and stretched my arms, opening my mouth wide to yawn. I looked around the room until I found my phone lying on the ground next to the couch -aka, my bed- and scooped it up. Glancing at the clock I found that it was still too early to do anything but sleep by my new standards. I smiled to myself and placed the phone down on the floor again before I lay back down and covered my head with my sheets.

My goals were simple:

1. Survive the school year (who knows who I'll meet)

2. Don't run into Kenji (this affects the outcome of number one greatly)

3. Pass (that should be self explanatory)

But right now, my only goal as I talked to myself in my head was even simpler.

Sleep.


	2. Foreshadowing

Chapter 2 already~ Took slightly longer than it should. I'm actually thinking of putting in some OC's, made by you guys, in the story. I'm looking for 3 characters. 1 guy, 1 girl, and 1 of any gender (probably not both). Just send me a PM with the character description (add a picture if you want, but that is optional) about their personality, disability, hobby/sport, etc. If I want to pair your OC up with someone, like a character or another OC, or chose them to be single, then I'll ask you about your thoughts (both authors if it's an OCxOC)

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the calendar. Two months...Why did Emi have to mark it? Of course, the answer was simple; the words "FIELD" were written inside the red circle in big, red letters. Emi was excited about school, and I was detesting the day - I'm sure Emi will too, soon,- and Rin seemed unfazed as always. I'm honestly amazed and impressed with her game face. Or Rin face.

Rin jokes aside, my life has gotten slightly hectic. Emi is telling me to join the track club - naturally, it's because she's going to join. She's also trying to...persuade me...using traditional methods among others- and Misha, translating for Shizune, was trying to get me to help Shizune run for student council. Shizune for student council president, Misha for vice-president, and me for secretary. I honestly don't know why they haven't given up on me joining, but I'm doing my best to avoid getting into the election topic. I just have to ask Shizune how the school is ranked, or what it's knows for, etc, and she'll get this gleam in her eyes and start moving her hands frantically, causing Misha to get flustered.

I think Misha knows I'm doing it on purpose, because whenever I do ask Shizune she glares at me. One time she stopped translating and Shizune got mad, REALLY mad. Like, the kind of mad you only see in anime or games. Well, Misha learned her lesson and I'm successfully avoiding joining team Shizune. I tell you, she knows more about the school than it's founders and architects - seriously, I asked her what the school is made of because she told me she knew everything- and it's honestly scary. I never understood why people get so excited about school. I mean...why? How can losing sleep, being judged and graded and worked like a slave each day be FUN?

Anyway...I look like an idiot talking to myself in my head in front of the calender. Rin is also starting to stare too, but I guess she thinks I took on her philosophy. Hm...that sounds like a good prank...Not the time.

I recently got into a small argument with Emi about my games. She says it's bad for me but I completely disagree. I even used the argument that it helps strengthen my heart, which is true in some cases. She thinks I'll get lazy or something and not work out with her. Funny for her to say that, because she gets so competitive when playing any types of games.

My life seems like filler. I don't know why, but it seems too good to be true. I mean, it's peaceful. When some of the girls do come over we usually just chat or do something fun. There's no hectic work or arguments. Heck, even Lily and Shizune don't fight when they come here. I guess it's the soothing atmosphere created by the paintings, or because they know that this will change soon enough and they feel like they should take advantage of things.

Great, now I'm staring at Rin. I blink twice once I get out of my daydream and smile, waving at her. Rin blinks and smiles and walks over to the TV. I guess we were both in our own little worlds. Where's Emi?

I decided to ask, "Hey, Rin?"

She looks up at me with her blank stare.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Emi?"

She shrugs at me. After a moment she says, "Probably in the Gym."

I nod, and she goes back to the TV. It makes sense that Emi would be working out if she can't use the track field. See, our school has the latest gear and machines for people to train. It's great for people with weak bodies, hearts, lungs, etc, to gain better stamina and increase the chances of survival. I've gone there a few times before and it's a great place. Everyone there is friendly and the girls are pretty cute too.

Oh, come on, you can't expect a healthy -mostly- young man NOT stare at a girls ass or breasts when she runs. The mirrors situated in the Gym really help with that too.

Now I sound like a pervert. Oh well. I already made some friends there. They already know Emi, everyone there when I first came in does, since she came with me the first day and introduced both of us. Then, right before leaving, she kissed me in front of everyone so they would know we were a couple. It's funny how assertive she can be. Well...it's only funny at times. But it IS cute most of the time. To think that the small and energetic Emi can get jealous and is worried that some girl will hit on me just because I went to work out. It really helps boost a guy's self esteem.

Girls still talk to me -I seem to have lots of female friends now that I think about it- but they assured Emi that they won't steal me. Some even introduced their boyfriends to us as insurance. Smart choice, since it stops any future misunderstandings.

I hope my days can stay this way. For now only Shizune and Emi are trying to "recruit" me but once school starts who knows what I'll have to deal with? If it goes anything like in _Eyeshield 21_ then I'll become the star running back of my football team, being manipulated at first before coming to love the game like life itself. But if I run into anyone like Hiruma then I think my heart will give out before I even get on the field and taste that excitement, which could kill me too.

Positive thoughts, Hisao. Positive thoughts.

"I'll head to the Gym too," I tell Rin, "Want to tag along?"

Rin shook her head, which is what I expected. It's the thought that counts. I walked toward my pile of stuff -I don't have a place to put it yet, so I just keep it in one place- and grabbed my sweats. I went lifting yesterday so it's running today.

I have a slightly bad feeling about this.


	3. New Beginnings

I pushed open the gigantic doors to the Gym and was greeted by the loud sounds of physical labor. Weights clanging as they were lifted and, sometimes, hit other weights when they were let go of too soon. Looking around Hisao saw no sign of Emi, but instead saw another familiar face calling him over.

"Over here!" the man with fiery orange hair yelled and waved with his one arm.

I smiled and jogged over to the man. His name was Anthony Burton and was what you could call a transfer student. I met him my first day here and we sorta clicked as friends. He lived in America, although he was born in Japan, and moved back a few years ago due to his father's job. I learned about him quickly.

His father's a lawyer and he has a deaf sister. He lost his right arm, he was right handed, in a car crash in America. The driver at fault, driving a semi, died in the accident and both cars burst into flames (reason fire started was unknown, but it was speculated the driver was smoking and the cigaret fell on some oil after the crash). Anthony's arm was crushed by the car and the flames quickly spread to it. He was rescued, but the arm had to be amputated because of the severe damage done to it. Anthony even has a few burn scars on his chest.

"How's it going, big guy?" I asked and slapped him cheerfully across his left shoulder.

He beamed a smile at me, "Great, actually! I found out they have an Astronomy Club."

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course they would have a club like that."

We both laughed at that. Typical guy humor, insulting each other.

How we love it.

"Have you seen my girlfriend?" I asked, "I wanted to introduce you." Partially true, since I just came here to look for her. But seeing him here reminded me that they haven't met, and Emi could get a little jealous.

"Small, blond hair?" he asked. I nodded in response and he shook his head.

"Well, I better get going," Anthony told me, "I plan to tour the school a bit more."

I sighed and looked around again after he left.

My eyes landed on another face I've grown familiar to seeing around the Gym.

"Oi!" I called, "Masao!"

The guy looked up from his leg press and grinned. Letting the weights fall with a _clang_ he walked over, but not before grabbing the cane he propped against the wall.

Masao Yatuka. An athletic boy with black hair and brown eyes. Born to a rich family, and overprotective parents, he lives life in his own manner. He loves music, history, games, and art. He's one of the main reasons I started to love history, thanks to the conversation we had when we first met. Although that's a story for another day.

Masao doesn't actually use the cane he carries, it's because his parents force him to. Masao was helping his class in a community service event when one of the shredders at the scene malfunctioned. It exploded, and blades were sent flying. Masao pushed a girl out of the way, resulting in losing his left leg. If he hadn't done that, the blade would have hit the girl and killed her. He has a love for anime and came up with the idea of auto-mail prosthetic like in _Fullmetal Alchemist._ His parents were more than willing to spend their money on scientists and doctors, and in the end he received the leg.

But because of their overprotective nature, they sent Masao to this University after he proclaimed at the end of his high school year at home school, "I want to go to a University!" Being stubborn, he won the argument. But his parents forced him to carry that cane and check up on him from time to time, causing him to carry it around. Luckily they inform him, so he can leave the cane when he's left alone.

"Hey!" he called. He stuck his fist out and I struck it with my own. His smile never left his face.

"So what brings you here?" Masao asked me, "Did you learn about Tokugawa Ieyasu yet?"

I flashed him my own smile before speaking. "Founder and first shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan, which ruled from the Battle of Sekigahara until the Meiji Restoration. He died in the year 1616."

"That's right!" he laughed and clapped me on the back.

"I'm getting better in history thanks to you and the rest of my friends," I told him, "But I need a break from time to time too. My room is practically a memorial to famous samurai so history can get on my nerves."

"Right," he smirked, not believing me, "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for my girlfriend."

"Emi, huh?" he said and scratched his head. Emi and Masao met before when Masao and Hisao were talking and Emi ran over. Masao saw her prosthetics and lifted his pants leg to show off his own, proudly declaring that it was because of his inner fanboy.

"Did you check by the track?" he asked.

"Can't use it till school starts."

"I think I saw her by the treadmills, but I'm not sure."

"Thanks anyway," I said.

"No problem," he said and turned around, "If your room is a memorial, then you better show me some time."

I watched him leave before I checked the whole Gym for signs of Emi, but ended up yielding no results. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned and left.

Opening the door to my doorm room, I noticed Rin painting.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She was painting over some warriors, changing their appearance but that wasn't typical Rin behavior. Almost.

"Didn't like how they looked," she quietly told me, "So I copied the look from your stuff."

I was surprised she responded right away. I saw her go through some of my stuff before, most of it given to me by Masao to encourage studying history, but I didn't expect her to change her paintings.

I walked up to her and glanced over her shoulder. She was currently painting over Oda Nobunaga, giving him the look from _Conquest._

_So that's what she meant_, I said to myself. _She went through my **video games**, not my books_.

"Did Emi return yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. I waited for a few minutes as she painted, knowing she still had something to say. It was a feeling you gain if you know Rin long enough.

"Maybe she's looking for a spot," she finally said.

"Spot?"

She nodded, then added the word, "Eating."

Realization dawned to me. She was looking for a way onto the roof so the three of us could eat, just like in high school.

"Alright," I said before leaving, "I'll check the roof out."

Strange how other people knew where my own girlfriend was and I didn't. I ran the whole way, since I was dressed for the workout, stopping from time to time when teachers walked around the corner or somewhere near.

After some time searching, I managed to find the door leading toward the roof.

"This is more trouble than it's worth if the class before lunch isn't close..." I mumbled to myself, looking around. I finally saw the pleased looking Emi, who was leaning against the big chain link fence.

"Took you awhile," she told me.

"The school is big," I reasoned, "And did I mention the stairs? Jesus, I felt like I was going to die! They really need an elevator."

"But it's good exercise," she countered.

"Not if it kills you."

"You need more training then."

"Oh, no, I know where your going with this."

"Join the Track Team with me."

"I knew it..." I sighed as I saw her eyes gleam with hope and excitement. She knew I couldn't refuse her, since morning practice worked right into our morning schedule.

"So will you?" she asked, excitement in her voice. She looked like a little girl, begging for a toy she saw that caught her eye.

_I **can't**_ refuse, I groaned in my head, _And you **kn**_**ow** it...

"You're evil..." I complained.

"That means?!"

I sighed, "Yes, I'll join the team with you."

"I love you!" she shouted and practically tackled me. Good thing the door was closed behind me, because I would rather have that hunk of steel break my fall than the stony stairs.

Emi was giggling and smiling as she hugged my stomach tightly, eyes closed in happiness like a puppy that was being scratched in just the right places.

I couldn't resist my own smile and patted her head.

"Let's go," I told her, "Rin seems like she needs some help. Plus I'm pretty sure I won the bet."

"What bet?" she asked, puzzled.

"The one about when I would end up giving in to you."


	4. Getting Ready To Party and Mourn

I studied for this chapter. I also started it completely over, so sorry it took so long.

* * *

April. The month were all school years start in Japan. Everything revolves around April, really. From preschool, to high school, to things like getting a job. April is when everything starts. So the fact that April is just around the corner gives me a mixed feeling. I'm used to it. Everyone is. April is the chance to begin something new, so it's a...refreshing feeling.

But it doesn't only give you a warm and fuzzy feeling when it comes around, oh no. It's also dreadful. Sure, you have new beginnings but the thought about being judged and having to give the right impression is a scary one. Not to mention, you've done it before. It's kinda like an endless cycle. Maybe I'll break free of it one day and reach enlightenment, like Buddha.

"I can't believe there's only two weeks left," I moaned. I felt deflated. Defeated. Crushed. A normal feeling for anyone dreading the beginning of school.

"Oh, stop whining," Emi told me, "It was bound to start eventually." It seemed like the realization that school was gonna start hasn't hit her yet, as she was still on cloud 9 because of the idea that she could run on the big track field once the school year began.

"..." Rin was the only one that didn't join in the conversation. Yet. We always treated her like she was part of it, because you never knew what kind of words of wisdom she had and when she would contribute. She always seemed to listen and it was like she was waiting for the right moment before she decided to speak up. Like a lion stalking a gazelle.

It was more or less noon by now. I was planning to meet up with Masao, Anthony, Shizune, and Misha later on with Rin and Emi. We were all going to celebrate -in some of our cases, mourn- the beginning of the school year that was yet to come and to wish each other luck.

Lily and Hanako couldn't make it, which was a bummer, but they promised to make it up to me later, since I was the one that came up with the bright idea.

It was going to be interesting -and very hectic-, to say the least. I was going to have to announce that I was going to be joining the Track & Field Club -against my will- and that I was turning down Misha and Shizune's offer. Can't wait. -I'm probably going to die-

But it was also going to be interesting since Anthony and Masao seem to have an interest in one of my friends and I want to make sure...hey, don't judge me. I know what these girls went through and I want to make sure they'll be okay. They're my important friends. Plus, I have to get SOME laughs in tonight. Now let's put the fourth wall back into place, shall we?

"So when are we all meeting up?" Emi asked, changing the subject. That was rather fast. Usually she talks about the club a bit more, so maybe reality finally hit her.

"Masao should show up around three-ish, Anthony four-ish," I told her, "Shizune said she would show up with Misha at exactly five which is when we all leave."

_Bam, bam, bam!_

"Door," Rin quietly said. She was barely audible in the first place, so the door made it ever more difficult to hear her.

"I got it," I said and got up from the couch. Who could it be?

"Yo!" Masao said when I opened the door, propping himself up on his cane.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "You said you would be here around three. But right now it's..."

"Half past one," Rin told me.

"That." I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder in Rin's direction. She nodded, but since she was painting it was hard to tell if it was at her painting or me. Most likely the painting since her back was to me.

"Truth be told, I wanted to see those paintings you were talking about."

"They're not really paintings," I said and let him in, closing the door behind me, "More like..."

"Holy-!" Masao called as he walked into our room, seeing the walls. He even dropped his cane. Not that he needed it, but it shows how shocked he was.

"...The entire apartment."

Masao did a double take, turning his whole body 360 degrees, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Since Masao is a huge fan of the arts, history, and anime/manga, this must feel like the closest thing to heaven right now. Or a high class museum.

I pointed to the living room, "More in there. Just don't forget your shoes."

Rushing, he just flung his shoes down as he ran to the direction I pointed to.

"Oh my-!"

"What's wrong with him?" Emi called. She was looking at him from the couch, head resting in her arms that lay on the top of the couch.

"Hey," I called to Emi, "I was there first."

"You left," she told me with a shrug.

Tch. Cheater. Using a cheap shot like that.

Meanwhile, Masao was still gazing, mouth agape, at the walls. Rin just ignored him as she walked by over to a paint can.

"I got that," I told her, "My spot's occupied anyhow." I shot a glare at Emi who avoided my gaze.

The can wasn't that heavy with half of the paint inside it gone.

Rin turned toward me and gestured to a spot with her head. Her clothes were covered in specks of paint along with her face and feet. I placed the can down and, licking my thumb, tried to rub some paint off of Rin's nose.

"Geez," I said, "You'll need a bath before we leave."

Rin just looked at me with a dazed expression as I scrubbed her nose. She blushed slightly, nodded, and turned around. Dropping the paint brush she held in her mouth, she grabbed it before it fell using her foot and resumed her painting.

I sighed as I looked around the room. Masao was still inspecting each painting, saying things like "Wow, it's _!" or "I can't believe it's _!"

Can't wait for the rest of my company.

* * *

Well...this took an interesting turn. One minute Masao was running around, next he was sitting quietly and watching Rin work with awe in his eyes. I managed to convince Emi to return my spot on the sofa, but only on the condition that she could lay on my lap. It's one of those couple moments and, since Rin is painting and Masao is watching her intently, we didn't feel embarrassed. Much.

The quiet didn't last long. The sound of someone knocking on the door, most likely Anthony, filled the silent room in seconds.

"I got it," I said, lifting Emi's head. I stood up and let her fall onto the couch. Walking toward the door, I noticed that neither Rin nor Masao were paying any attention to their surroundings. So me declaring that I would let our guest in was pointless, as no one else would do it.

My friends are great.

"Come in," I said before I opened the door. I already knew it was Anthony, and my guess was confirmed by the sight of the big lug smiling. He always seemed to be joyful, or maybe he's only like that with his friends?

"Right on time," I said, noticing the time.

"You got to arrive on time," he said as he walked inside the room.

"Not necessarily," Masao responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was kinda surprised he was joining the conversation.

"You have to arrive either early, on time, or fashionably late."

"I guess that makes sense." Most people tend to fit into one of those categories. Masao himself did arrive early.

"Speaking of arriving early, on time, or late," I raised my voice so everyone could hear, "We should get ready to leave. Rin, go take a bath!"

Rin stood up and nodded, walking toward the bathroom. Emi got up from the couch to help her and to get changed. I just grabbed my coat and waited patiently with Anthony and Masao, waiting for the two girls.


End file.
